fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
She's Mine!
right Zwischendurch wechsel ich manchmal die Sichten,nicht davon verwirren lassen! It broked our Friendship "Hat Emma mit dir über mich geredet?" Verwirrt über die Frage schaut Will seinen Gegenüber an."Nein hat sie nicht.Wieso sollte sie?" "Weil ich sie geküsst habe.",erwidert Finn schlagartig.Sofort verdunkelten sich Will's Augen und der freundliche Ausdruck aus seinem Gesicht schwand und ein kühler,abweisender und Hasserfüllter Blick heftete sich auf Finn.Er hörte ihm erstmal zu."...Ich habe keine Gefühle für Emma.Es war nur so,sie war in Panik und ich wusste nicht wie ich sie beruhigen sollte.Schlag mich einfach.Ich hab's verdient." Mit dem Blick immernoch auf Finn gerichtet,geht Will auf Finn zu.Er steht nun genau vor ihm.Auge in Auge.Es machte ihn wütend.Diesen Jungen hatte er wie ein Sohn gesehen,wollte ihn als Trauzeugen haben.Sowas hat er nicht von ihm erwartet.Nach einem kurzen Moment geht Will mit schnellen Schritten an Finn vorbei den Gang hinunter.Er will einfach weg.Weg von all dem hier. An einem Baum gelehnt,saß er auf dem Boden und sah ins Leere.Will saß schon lange dort.Die Kälte und der Schnee der überraschend gefallen war,kümmerte ihn nicht.Noch nie war er so wütend und enttäuscht auf eine Person zugleich gewesen.Nach kurzer Zeit spürte er einen Windzug und als er zur seiner Rechten sah,saß dort Emma,die ihn besorgt anschaute.Soll er es ihr sagen?"Will was machst du ihr in der Kälte?" Doch er zuckt nur mit den Schultern."Rumsitzen...Nachdenken...",sagt er nach einiger Zeit und schaut wieder in die Ferne."Worüber?" "Dich und mich...Ich vermiss dich,Emma." Sie antwortet nicht."Ich weiß es,Emma." "Was weißt du?" "Finn." Man hört wie ihr der Atem stockt."Will...das war..." Sie findet die richtigen Worte nicht."Ich weiß Emma.Finn hat mir alles erzählt.Trotzdem bin ich wütend und enttäuscht von ihm.." "Auch von mir?" "Nein,das nehme ich dir nicht übel." "Okay...Will?" "Mhm?" "Ich vermisse dich auch." Einen Moment lang sehen wir uns an."Wird es jemals wieder so wie früher sein?",fragt er nach einiger Zeit."Ich weiß es nicht." Die restliche Zeit schwiegen sie.Als die Dämmerung einbrach,stand Will auf.Die beiden hatten jetzt drei Stunden nur geredet.Grade als Will in sein Auto steigen wollte,rief Emma ihn.Er drehte sich um und sie umarmte ihn herzlich.Will fing sie auf und erwiderte die Umarmung.Für diesen kurzen Moment schien alles wieder normal.Er atmet ihren Duft ein und will sie am liebsten nie wieder los lassen.Als sie ihm ein Kuss auf die Wange gibt,sieht sie die Tränen in seinen Augen.Sie standen noch einige Zeit so.Auge in Auge.Körper an Körper.Will drückte Emma leicht gegen das Auto.Er konnte die Sehnsucht zu ihr nicht mehr aushalten und küsst sie sanft.Zu seinem erstaunen,erwidert sie ihn und seufzt als er sich von ihren Lippen löst.Ihre grünen Augen glänzen.Moment!! *Will's Sicht* Schlagartig öffne ich die Augen.Ich sehe mich um.Schnee.Überall.Anscheinend bin ich eingeschlafen,aber dieser Traum,schien so realistisch.Ich spüre meine Finger schon gar nicht mehr,so kalt sind die geworden.Ich setze mich in mein Auto und fuhr nach Hause.Genau diesen Traum träumte ich nochmal und ich würde ich immer wieder gerne träumen.Vielleicht passiert es auch wieder in Wirklichkeit... Bye Bye Bye/I want it That Way Mit verhasstem Blick sehe ich zu ihm rüber.Artie beobachtet mich als meine Arme anspanne."Ich finde ihr solltet einen Song also einen Mashup zusammen singen und somit die Gefühle auszudrücken,die sie haben." "Wenn du meinst...",sage ich nicht wirklich erfreut.Finn scheint auch nicht sehr erfreut zu sein."Ich hab auch schon den richtigen Song." "Ich höre.",sagt Finn und spitzt die Ohren."Bye Bye Bye von N'sync und I want it that Way von den Backstreet boys.Blaine,Ryder und ich werden euch unterstützen." "Wenn's sein muss...",seufze ich und stehe auf.Dann werfe ich Finn noch einen Blick zu und gehen aus dem Raum."Will,warte!",rief Finn mir noch hinterher."Was ist Finn?!" "Es tut mir leid!" "Glaub ich dir.Das wird es dir auch noch." Anschließend verschwinde ich. Grade ziehe ich meine Handschuhe an die ich zur Performance brauche als Finn vorbei kommt.Ich ignoriere ihn eiskalt.Dann ging es auch schon fast los.Wir standen auf der Bühne und schauten uns an."Ich werde dich fertigmachen.",sage ich voller Elan und der Song beginnt. Will: Hey, Hey New Directions Boys: Bye, Bye, Bye Bye, Bye Bye, Bye Oh, Oh Will (with New Directions Boys): I'm doin' this tonight, (You're) probably gonna start a fight. (I) know this can't be right. Hey baby come on (I) loved you endlessly, (When) you weren't there for me. (So) now it's time to leave and make it alone Will with New Directions Boys: I know that I can't take no more It ain't no lie I wanna see you out that door Baby, bye, bye, bye Finn (with New Directions Boys): You are my (fire) The one (desire) Believe (when I say) Finn with New Directions: I want it that way Will with New Directions Boys: ''' Bye Bye Don't wanna be a fool for you Just another player in your game for two '''Will: You may hate me but it ain't no lie Baby, bye, bye, bye... Will with New Directions Boys: Bye Bye Don't really wanna make it tough, I just wanna tell you that I had enough. Will: It might sound crazy Will with New Directions Boys: But it ain't no lie Baby, bye, bye, bye Will: Tell me why Finn: Ain't nothin' but a heartache Will: Tell me why Finn: Ain't nothin' but a mistake Will and Finn: Tell me why Finn: I never wanna hear you say Will and Finn: I want it that way Finn: You are my fire The one desire You are New Directions Boys: You are, you are, you are Will: Don't wanna hear you say Finn with New Directions Boys: Ain't nothing but a heartache (Will: Bye bye bye) Ain't nothin' (Will: Make it tough) But it ain't no lie (Will: Bye bye) Bye bye Will with New Directions Boys: ''' Don't wanna be a fool for you (Finn: You are my fire) Just another player in your game for two (Finn: Tell me why) '''Will: You may hate me but it ain't no lie (Finn: I want it that way) Baby, bye, bye, bye Will with New Directions Boys: Bye Bye Don't really wanna make it tough (Finn: My one desire) I just wanna tell you that I had enough (Finn: Tell me why) Will: It might sound crazy but it ain't no lie (Finn: I want it that way) Baby, bye, bye, bye New Directions Boys: Bye, bye, bye, bye... Schon wieder baute sich diese Wut in mir auf und ich versuchte sie loszuwerden.Als Finn mich so gesehen hat und dann noch sagt:"Soll ich dich auf beruhigen,in dem ich dich küsse?" und dazu verschmitzt lächelt,reicht es mir und stürme auf ihn zu.Ich habe ihm grade eine verpasst,als Blaine und Ryder mich von ihm wegziehen."Mr Schue es reicht!" "Er hat meine Ehe zerstört!!!" Ich reiße mich aus dem Griff der beiden los und aus Finn's Nase strömt Blut als er mich geschockt ansieht."Cool down,dude!",motze Finn mich an und ich stürmte ein 2. Mal auf ihn zu.Ich schubste ihn zu Boden.Obwohl er der größere ist,bin ich der stärkere und verpasse ihm noch eine.Es dauerte einige Momente und Faustschläge als Ryder mich weggezogen und Blaine diesmal Finn."Will?",fragte eine tonlose und geschockte Frauenstimme.Dort stand Emma mit weit geöffneten Augen und dem Ausdruck schierer Panik auf dem Gesicht."Emma...Ich..." Schlagartig ließ Ryder mich los und ich drehte mich zu Emma.Auch ich habe ordentlich was abbekommen,stellte ich fest als meine Rippen schmerzten als ich mich bewegte und dass ich allem anschein eine blutende Nase habe und eine Platzwunde am Kopf.Bei Finn,dieses Mistkerl,war genau das gleiche.Sie ging einige Schritte rückwärts."Emma warte!!",rief ich ihr hinterher doch es war schon zu spät.Emma lief aus der Aula und ich sprang von der Bühne und rannte ihr so schnell ich konnte hinterher. Auf dem Gang hatte ich sie eingeholt."Emma!" Ich halte sie an den Schultern fest und drehte sie zu mir.Nun konnte ich in ihre Augen sehen."Was willst du?" "Dir sagen,dass ich dich liebe.Dir sagen,dass ich ohne dich nicht leben kann.Dir sagen,dass du mein Leben bist.Dir sagen,dass es mir alles so leid tut.Dir sagen,dass ich für immer um kämpfen werde,egal was es kostet.Dir sagen,dass ich für dich sterben würde.Dir sagen,dass ich ohne dich sterben würde.Dir sagen,dass du mir alles bedeutest.Dir sagen,dass ich dich nicht gehen lassen kann.Weißt du jetzt was ich will?Ich will dich,Emma." Ihre Augen waren weit geöffnet."Seit du an meiner Seite bist,weiß ich was Liebe überhaupt ist.Ich weiß jetzt wie es sich anfühlt geliebt zu werden und diese Gefühl will ich um keinen Preis verlieren.Ich will dich um keinen Preis verlieren." "Ich würde dich jetzt gerne küssen,aber..." "Aber was?",frage ich."Dein Gesicht und deine Lippen sind voll von Blut." Das hatte ich ja völlig vergessen.Sie nahm meine Hand und ging mit mir auf die Toilette.Dort stellte sie einen Stuhl hin und wies mich an,mich dort hinzusetzen und ich befolgte ihre Anweisung.Emma befeuchtete Papiertücher und setze sich auf meine Beine."Lehn deinen Kopf zurück.",sagte sie sanft und ich tat es.Dann fing sie an mein Gesicht und meine Lippen zu reinigen.Ich schloss meine Augen und konzentrierte mich auf jede Berührung von ihr.Sie wollte mich küssen,wiederholte ich immer wieder wie ein Mantra in meinem Kopf."So." Sie guckt mich liebevoll an und ich erwidere den Blick genauso wie sie.Langsam lehnt sie sich zu mir herunter und küsst mich sanft.So sanft wie noch nie zuvor.Meine Hand ruht in ihrem Nacken.Nach einiger Zeit lösten wir uns wieder voneinander,da wir atmen mussten. Hand in Hand gingen wir aus der Toilette heraus. Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:Drama Kategorie:Slash Kategorie:16+ Kategorie:Glee